In the Mind of a Killer
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: What truly goes on in the mind of a killer? What makes him or her go over the edge? What turns a good guy bad? Why do they do what they do? What will one person have to do to stop a killer? Rated for violence, dark themes. Warning! Character death.
1. Prologue

**In the Mind of a Killer**

By Shadu

Prologue

The skies overhead were grey and overcast, mirroring the mood below. Small liguid jewels shattered on impact with the soft curves of his face as he looked to the sky. The pure water of the soaking rain mixed with his own salty tears. It was as if the sky, the heavens were crying with him. They showered him, splashing water on his face, cooling it. He stared up at the sky, though his eyes stung even more with each crystal drop. His hair dripped, realeasing the excess water from its grasp. It's not like he cared any more. Nothing mattered. He was numb, and he felt nothing but sorrow. His gaze fell back to the stone before him, his eyes scanning over it, reading it for the thousandth time in two hours.

_Yugi J. Mutou_

_1990-2005_

_May his soul remain forever pure_

_May he know that he will be forever remembered, forever treasured, and forever missed_

This time, he couldn't take it. He had been Yugi's mentor, and he had let him down. He had protected Yugi, and this, he couldn't stop.

He fell to his hands and knees, his body sinking down into the freshly disturbed grave below. Tears poured out of his eyes.

"Why!" he cried out to no one in particular. "Why did you have to be taken so soon, when I still had so much to teach you! Why did you have to be taken at all! Why couldn't it have been me!" his voice lowered at bit as he dug his fingers into the soft mud. "They were aiming for me. Why didn't you let it strike me, like it was supposed to? Why couldn't it have been me in your grave?" a rage began to build inside him as he gritted his teeth. "It won't end like this," he promised. "I will have my revenge. Justice will be served."

If any one had been there, they would've noticed something. A change had occurred. A change not only in the attitude of him, but his eyes. His eyes went from a gentle violet to a subdued red. The red was subdued by the violet. And that was a sign of change.

As he stood to his feet, the rain came down harder.


	2. JB and Shadu

**Chapter 1**

**J.B. and Shadu**

A hand belonging to Jetta Selma Bronwen reached over the short headboard of the bed as the morning alarm went off. It hit the conviently over-sized snooze button and rolled over again. The gentle spirit of a past Lowf leader appeared beside her. Lowf's are wolf-like humans, almost werewolf-like except they don't change shape and this Lowf was tall and kind with golden yellow eyes and little marks on them to show his royal status.

Raising an eyebrow, he began to speak calmly.

"Jetta, I think you should get up," he stated, looking down at the semi-sleeping figure in the bed. "You shouldn't fall back asleep."

If looks could kill, then the Lowf spirit, Shadu, would be dead, though he was already so. Shadu sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Alright, if those extra, what, nine minutes, are _so _precious to you, then take them," Shadu told her, exasperated.

"No, I think I'll get up," Jetta grumbled, pushing herself up. "You just ruined it," she turned off the alarm. "Again," she added.

"Oh, sorry," Shadu apologized as Jetta crept out of bed.

"No you're not," Jetta retorted. "You did it, you're happy, and we both know it. Now, disappear so I can get dressed."

Shadu sighed, but he did as Jetta said and went into the golden earring that held his power, much like a Millennium Item.

The earring had no definite name. No one's exactly sure what it is. The only thing anyone knows is that it has its roots in ancient Malia, a civilization that is as old as time itself. Malia, contrary to what most history books say, was the very first civilization on Earth. It was before even Atlantis. It was the first civilization. And when the others where just discovering fire and technology, in the case of Atlantis, Malia had mastered it, all aspects. Unfortunately, just like every advanced civilization, it fell because of greed. Some of the reasons for its decline couldn't be helped while others where just due to corruption in the government. Shadu, however, was one of the pure delegates in the government.

Jetta got dressed for school, sloppily pulling on a black t-shirt, blue pants and a blue uniform jacket with the crest of her school emblazoned on the right side of the jacket for all to see before grabbing her book-laden bag. Going into the living room, she dropped her bag by her seat on the couch then rushed into the kitchen to hastily grab a bowl of cereal and eat it quickly before she was due to leave for school. After she had eaten, she sprang out of the door and walked leasurily over to her car with her book bag in tow.

"Man," Jetta told Shadu as they walked to her car and she began to stretch, "you'd think that the guardian of both the human world and the monster world would not have to go to school."

"Yes, well just because you have a title and can control Setmar doesn't mean you know everything," Shadu pointed out.

"Yeah, well I miss enough school already," Jetta snapped crossly as she started her car. "This bites," she noted bitterly.

"You're just not a morning person," Shadu stated, nodding his head.

"Tell me something I don't know. And you don't know what you are because you don't really sleep," Jetta retorted, pulling out of the driveway.

"You'll feel better after you get to school and get around Ish," Shadu added sagely before fading out.

Jetta grumbled something incohearent underneath her breath as she pulled out onto the street leading to school.


	3. Meeting of the Minds

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting of the Minds**

South Domino High School. This was a very prestigious place. It was reserved for those with lots of money, or those who showed extraordinary talents. It was a place of higher education and wealth. Those who couldn't afford to go there, but showed the talents required to enter would receive scholarships. Those who paid their way were accepted, talents or not. However, people didn't usually pay their way if they didn't think they should be there. The talents here varied. They were anything from artistic to academic. Some were like Jetta, and talented in the supernatural. Most weren't. But they weren't picked for that. This was a very structured school which meant no playing around, and it also meant something that Jetta sorely resented: no dueling.

Jetta pulled into her parking spot when she got to South Domino High. As she got out of her car, she spotted two figures across the parking lot that she recognized, and wasn't too thrilled to see right before school. Sighing, she went over to them, knowing she couldn't avoid them.

It was a woman, much older than Jetta, shrouded in a white veil that covered most of her face. She was pretty, underneath all the fabric. Her eyes were a piercing blue and her skin was dark and tan. She was kind and gentle, yet stern and firm. Her manner was gentle, but her voice could be very commanding. Though Jetta had only met her twice before, she didn't enjoy seeing her again.

The other was a wolf whose shoulders came up to Jetta's waist and was semi-transparent. His amber eyes were bright and intelligent and his fur was silky smooth. His tail swayed back and forth gracefully. He was wizened from years of struggle and he was a strict teacher, and a gentle mentor.

"Let's go talk in the park over there," Jetta requested, pointing to a couple of benches in a tree filled park not too far from the school.

Jetta and the other female walked over while the wolf faded out and then reappeared at said benches. Jetta sat with her back to the school, the woman sitting directly across from her. The wolf sat beside the woman opposite of Jetta.

"So, what brings both Nebamun and Ishizu to talk to me at the same time?" Jetta asked, a little dryly as Shadu appeared beside her.

"There's been a disturbance in the monster realm," the wolf, Nebamun, stated.

"When is there not? The only reason you come to see me is when there is one," Jetta complained.

Used to her bad morning moods, Nebamun continued as if he hadn't heard the last comment, "The disturbance is in the balance of power between good and evil."

"Really?" Shadu interjected. "How?"

"The monsters that were once loyal to solely the pharaoh have mysteriously turned evil and unruly," Nebamun answered with deadly seriousness. "They answer to no one, and the barrage monsters out of the blue. Most are becoming overwhelmed by it all. The only ones that have been able to completely avoid it are Setmar and Galemesia."

"Why have they turned?" Jetta asked.

"Dunno," Nebamun shrugged.

"The other problem is that killings have been happening all over the country," Ishizu continued.

"When are they not?" Jetta stated dryly.

"These are mysterious deaths, murders," Ishizu shook her head, showing that Jetta did not have understanding of the situation. "They do not have a scratch on them, suggesting magic, though each one is getting progressively more gruesome than the last. The victims are beginning to bleed from the inside out."

"How do we know it's the same person?" Shadu wondered as the school bell rang in the back ground.

"All the attacks are magical and similar," Ishizu answered. "We do not know for sure, but one would only assume they've all been committed by the same person."

"How long have they been going on?" Jetta interjected.

"Since about Yugi's death," Ishizu stated.

"Could it be Bakura?" Shadu offered.

"It is possible, but doubtful," Ishizu nodded.

"So, what do you expect me to do?" Jetta asked.

"Find whoever this is and stop them, and restore balance to the monster's realm as well," Nebamun stated. "We believe that the two may be related. If at all possible, find the murder first."

"Gotcha, so basically, we're waiting for more clues and pointers?" Jetta inquired.

"Yes, there is nothing else we can do for now," Ishizu nodded again.

"Alright, then that's what I'll do, in the meantime, you're going to have to cover for me as to why I'm late to school," Jetta looked over at the female Egyptian. "Again," Jetta added.

Sighing, Ishizu nodded and stood from her bench. Shadu disappeared and Nebamun walked over to Jetta before he was due to leave.

"I wish there was more I could do," he told her softly.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Jetta winked reassuringly. "It's not like you wanted to be banished."

"Just don't get yourself into to too much trouble," Nebamun warned.

"Come now, give me more credit," Jetta acted hurt.

"I trust you whole-heartedly," Nebamun smiled a rare smile. "Now get going, you don't want to be any later than you already are."

Nebamun started to fade away.

"Before you go," Jetta called, "could you answer why I have to go to school anyways when I miss so much as it is?"

Nebamun just smiled mysteriously and stated, "You'll understand someday."

And with that, he disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that," Jetta mumbled.

/Me too/ Shadu agreed over their mind link.


	4. Lion

Shadu: Remember, this story is called "In the Mind of a Killer". This is so insight. Think "extended metaphor", just in case you couldn't get it. I don't want any flamers on that issue.

**Chapter 3**

**Lion**

In the darkness, he waits. In the tall grass, he waits. He waits in shrouds, no one noticing his presence.

He waits.

He waits until the time is right, and his target is within range. He waits until almost every factor is in his favor.

The lion is waiting.

He crouches low on his haunches, tensing his muscles, tightening every one. He is ready for the attack. His prey is close at hand.

And he still waits for the time is not yet to strike. Many more factors must be in place before the lion can make his kill. He cannot lunge out and be successful, not yet. The pieces are not in place.

Everything is calculated, timed. He knows just what to do to accomplish his goal. He knows exactly what must be in place before his success is assured.

His claws flex in and out in anticipation as he sees the prey graze in front of him, unsuspecting of the danger. It has no idea what its fate has become.

Prey, luscious prey.

His intent eyes watch, watch as though this is the last scrap of food left on earth. He is intent and alert, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting everything around him. The air brushes past, urging him to go.

He creeps forward.

The prey starts. It heard something, something in the wind. One ear swivels around, then the other. Its head rotates, looking for anything suspicion. The lion sinks back down to avoid detection, waiting for the prey to return to its stupor, to its false sense of security.

Slowly, slowly, the prey begins to graze again, and the lion waits a little longer before creeping forward again, ever so slowly.

One paw in front of the other in a slow motion.

And faster, and more rapid the steps come until it is running at a pace his prey cannot outrun. The others let out shrill cries of terror and flee as the lion darts forward, ensnaring the prey's neck in its powerful and deadly jaws.

Blood, luscious blood, fills the predator's mouth as the others watch in horror, their comrade dying at the hands of a brutal killer.

The prey fights, trying to capture its life back from the hunter, but it is no use. Its fights lessen until it lies on the ground, motionless, all life and vigor gone.

Ah, the kill is such a beautiful thing. The hunt is a thrill, but the kill is what you live for.

The lion raises its head and lets out a loud triumphant roar, warning the others of their future fate.

They understand now; they're next.


	5. Ishness!

**Chapter 4**

**Ishness!**

Lunch.

Everyone's favorite subject, if it were a subject. It's a time to take a break from the grueling pace of school and kick back with friends, eat a frightening lunch from the cafeteria if you were unlucky enough to forget to pack your own. It was a time to let loose and do nothing constructive but refuel your body so it will be ready for the rest of the day.

Lunch periods, however, often found Jetta in the library. Hardly ever did she actually go down to the cafeteria. She hated the loud noise. She hated the long lines. She hated the cussing and foul language. In short, she hated the hustle, bustle and atmosphere of the lunch room. So, lunch times were usually spent upstairs in the solitude of the quiet library, eating lunch and surfing the internet on her laptop she had bought with her own money.

The librarians had been shocked that she spent her lunch up there at first. She was the first student to ever do this, but she probably wouldn't the last. But Jetta never made any trouble, hardly said a word, so the librarians never made a fuss about it.

Today's lunch was work time. Jetta thoughtfully munched on her sandwich as she surfed through news articles. Most of them were about high gas prices, the war that was going on, or some hurricane that had recently come through. Well, not so recently. It had been nearly six months ago. The war had been going on for as long as anyone could remember, and the gas was just a rant. She couldn't find anything on what she was looking for though.

"J.B.!" a happy voice called out from the other side of the library.

Jetta turned to see her best friend, Ish, bounding up to her, her long red hair falling every which way, green eyes as happy and joyful as ever. Jetta couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

Ish was always happy it seemed, even to the point of insanity it seemed sometimes. The two had known each other for years. They were childhood friends. Ish's family was richer than Jetta's and could afford to pay the fee to send her. Jetta had come by invitation. They were just happy they could both go to the same school.

"What's up Ish?" Jetta asked as Ish sat down beside her.

"Just wondering what you were up to," Ish shrugged as Jetta took another bite of her lunch.

"The same as always," Jetta stated.

"Whatcha lookin' for today?" Ish wondered. "More adult anime?" Jetta nearly choked on her pop that she had started to take a sip of.

"That was one time, _one time_," Jetta protested when she had regained herself. "I didn't know what it was," she paused. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope," Ish shook her head, a chuckle clear in her voice.

Jetta sighed. "I guess that's what friends do huh?"

"Yep. Best friends anyways," Ish agreed. "So, whatcha lookin' for?" Ish repeated.

"A news article on some killer," Jetta stated, going back to scrolling down the page.

"School work?" Ish raised an eyebrow.

"Personal reasons," Jetta replied.

"Neb come to you again?" Ish wondered.

"Is it that obvious?" Jetta groaned.

"Only to those who know," Ish shrugged again.

"Yes, well they came and had a chat before school," Jetta informed.

"What's Shadu think about it?" Ish looked up expectantly.

"Shadu finds it all very puzzling," Jetta stated, filling in for Shadu.

"Aw…he's not coming out," Ish pouted.

"No, remember the last time he did that in the middle of the library?" Jetta asked.

"Is that why one of the librarians was sent to the hospital that day?" Ish raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Ish, Shadu nearly shocked her to death," Jetta nodded. "She acts as though she'd never seen an ancient spirit before," Jetta mumbled to herself as she stuffed some more of her sandwich in her mouth. "And remember the time before that?"

"Oh, duct-taping him to the ceiling by his toes?" Ish laughed at the memory.

"And later going on to wrap the rest of him in duct tape," Jetta confirmed sourly. "I'm still not sure how you made it where he couldn't get out."

"Aww, why do you sound so bitter about it?" Ish asked, her laughter still apparent. "You thought it was funny too."

"Yeah, until the next day," Jetta shot back. "He was mad at me for weeks. _Weeks!_ It's not good to have your yami mad at you. He can, and does, make life very miserable."

"How bad could it have really been?" Ish smiled, not understanding.

"Every time I went to sleep, he'd wake me up every thirty minutes," Jetta explained. "Every test, he'd talk all during it and cause me to fail. I never got any time to myself. He was always there and talking to me. How bad could it be? You can't even comprehend," she looked up at her best friend's shocked face and sighed, looking back down at her keyboard. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it's just," Jetta took a breath, "I'm supposed to be looking for a killer. The only problem is, Nebamun and Ishizu both had no idea where to start looking. It's a complete mystery. What's worse, this guy, whoever he is, can strike anyone at any time. I'm just a little tense right now."

/More than just a little if you'd snap at Ish/ Shadu's gentle voice stated over the mental link.

/Not like you aren't/

/How very true/

"It's okay J.B. I know it's not personal," Ish smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm not sure you could help, even if you wanted to," Jetta smiled back, though only thinly.

"Why?" Ish cocked her head.

"I found one short article on this," Jetta explained. "It said that the killings are very mysterious. Like we didn't know that. Since the authorities hadn't been able to pinpoint any cause, or gather any information, they aren't releasing anything at all."

"I see," Ish noted, a little confused.

"Don't worry ol' pal of mine," Jetta smiled, even a little deviously. "I have my ways of finding out what I need to know. I'll take care of this."


End file.
